Say It If It's Worth Saving Me
by The Girly Man
Summary: In Solitude, you have nothing to fear but Loneliness.
1. Part One

'**Savin' Me' lyrics by Nickelback. Haiku in Summary from 'animetayl' in the Fans Basket section of Book 12. I do not own Fruits Basket. Rated T for violence, only it would have been T+ because it is between T and M. This story will be only two chapters long.**

**Say It If It's Worth Saving Me: Part One**

_Prison gates won't open up for me_

_On these hands and knees I'm crawling_

_All I need is you._

"Please! Just once!"

_Slap._

"Just for a few minutes!"

_Slap._

"Akito-san, _please?_"

_Slap._

Tohru fell to her knees and began to cry. "Please…" she breathed.

Akito kicked her hard. "You stupid girl! You would go through so much pain just to see those two idiots?"

"Yes! Please, Akito-san? Please?"

Looking down at the pathetic fool, Akito had an idea. "Alright. You can see them. But I warn you: You won't like it."

"Thank you, Akito-san," Tohru whispered, bowing her head multiple times before rushing to her feet. "Thank you so much…"

Akito snickered. _If only she knew how painful this will be for all of them…_

He led Tohru up many flights of stairs until they were in a pitch black hallway. Akito lit a candle and continued walking at a much slower pace, making sure his footsteps were clearly heard.

They got to the end of the hall and stopped in front of a door-sized iron gate. A chill went down Tohru's spine.

"Get up, you horrible rat!" Akito took hold of one of the iron bars and shook it. "Get up! You have a filthy visitor!"

In the dim candlelight, Tohru could see a figure crawling toward the gate. Once he was there, he pulled himself up using the bars. Tohru gasped.

Yuki was no longer the timid-looking young boy she once knew. His face looked relatively the same, but harder, and his eyes still had the same resemblance of those of a beaten puppy. His hair was longer, his clothes torn, and he was thinner and covered with dirt. Tohru took a step toward the gate and Akito blew the candle out.

"Five minutes, Honda. And believe me, I'll be counting," Akito grumbled. He returned down the hallway, once again making sure his footsteps were heard.

"Miss… Tohru…?" Yuki asked, his voice raspy from not speaking in so long.

"Yuki…" Tohru replied, but couldn't take it any longer. She broke down and cried. "How could they do this to you? Why has nobody stopped that evil monster?"

"Please, stop," Yuki whispered, reaching through the gap in the bars to touch her shoulder.

"We have to get you out! We have to!"

"I've tried. I'm trapped in here. Only Akito has a key. I'm so… I miss you, Tohru-san. I'm… lonely."

"Yuki!" Tohru shouted, as if saying his name would make her feel better. "This is horrible… this is worse than anything I thought! This is…"

"…A prison," Yuki finished for her, lacing his fingers between hers through the iron bars.

_I'm terrified of these four walls_

_But iron bars can't hold my soul in_

_All I need is you_

"Four minutes, Honda!" Akito yelled from the staircase.

"I would want nothing more," Yuki told her, "then to be out of this place. I would rather… I would rather die then be here."

"You cannot die! You can't!" Tohru cried, moving even closer to the gate.

"I'm… I'm half-dead already, Miss Honda. This is… torture…"

"What can I do? How can I help you?"

"Funny. Hatsuharu said the same thing a year ago."

"Haru-san was here?"

"Yeah, like I said, a year ago. He… told me that he'd do everything he could. But he's probably dead or confined himself by now."

"Yuki… it's not right that you have to live like this! I'll—"

"Three minutes."

"—I'll call the police! I'll break you out! There's no way a person can live like this…"

"How can you call it living… if I live in fear?"

"You can't be afraid. That's what he wants! He lives off of your fear!"

"I can't control my fears. Especially when you're just as scared."

Tohru was silent.

"I know it's impossible… but I want a way out. And I can only think of one dramatic… dire escape."

"No, you can't give up!" Tohru told him. "You can't let him win! I need you!"

"And I need you much more. Please… find a way… to help me?"

Tears fell faster as Tohru squeezed his hand and Akito declared that only two more minutes were left.

"Please Tohru. I need to find a way out. Help me, Tohru."

_Come please, I'm calling_

_And all I scream for you_

_Hurry, I'm falling. _

_I'm falling._

Across the bars, Tohru could feel him breathing. They were so close… yet worlds away.

"I'll take your place!" Tohru decided. "I'll switch with you! I'll save you!"

"Impossible. You would never survive. I could never… kill you that way. We need a different solution."

"I'll do anything for you! I don't care! I'll sacrifice my life for you!"

"But then we'd never be together again."

A tear rolled down Yuki's face without permission. He was glad it was dark and Tohru couldn't see.

"I need you… and you need to be free!" Tohru cried.

"And what about… Kyo?"

Tohru was once again silent. She had temporarily forgotten her next visit was to Kyo.

"One minute, children."

"Do you know what you can do for me, Tohru? Keep being yourself. Don't let anything get you down. Forget everything I said today. Forget about me. Stand on your own. Can you do that for me?"

_Show me what it's like to be the last one standing_

"No!" Tohru exclaimed as Akito's loud steps and the light of a candle became noticeable. "I can never forget you… I love you!"

"Thank you, Miss Honda. Thank you for always caring for me," Yuki sighed as Akito drew even nearer. "But I can't do anything without your help, and there's no way for you to help. I'm giving up."

_Teach me wrong from right, and I'll show you what I can be_

"No, Yuki! You… You can't die!"

"Is it worth it? Is it worth it to continue this existence when I don't know if I'll ever be free?"

"You will! You'll be free! I'll make sure…"

"Can you break the curse? Can you promise me that you'll do everything you can to save me?

"_Is it worth the promise?"_

Before Tohru could answer, Akito had taken her by the arm and ripped her away from Yuki.

"Is it worth it? Is it worth saving me?" Yuki cried. "Please… so I can die with a smile on my face!"

_Say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me._

"Yes!" Tohru screamed, trying her hardest to escape Akito's grasp. "I'll save you, Yuki!"

Akito shook his head and snickered as he dragged her along.

_Impossible…_

_-_


	2. Part Two

**Say It If It's Worth Saving Me: Part Two**

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me_

_With these broken wings I'm falling_

_All I see is you…_

He sat in the same dark room he usually did, for however long he had been there, grumbling nonsense words and plans of escape into the empty, stuffy air. For the millionth time, he looked around for a door, window, anything. All he saw was the place in the wall near the floor where a brick was missing. He wasn't sure if the missing brick was showing him a fragment of the hallway or what. All he knew was that once in a while, a piece of bread and a small cup of water were shoved through. He couldn't fit his head through the hole, and the bricks around it wouldn't budge. Escape wasn't an option. He would be stuck here until he died.

He couldn't remember how he had gotten inside the room, but there must've been a door someplace. He couldn't have just _magically appeared_ inside the room. Then again, he couldn't remember much of anything since he had started his confinement. All he could think about now was how to escape… and his next piece of bread. He sighed and lay down on the concrete floor. Death would be better, he decided. But it was impossible. He couldn't give up yet. Not without a fight.

-

"Yuki seemed happy today, didn't he?" Akito said to Tohru as they went up more flights of stairs. The stairs seemed endless. Tohru did not respond. Instead, she bit her lip to avoid screaming at the beast.

"And here we are," Akito told her, enjoying every minute of her pain.

There was no hallway this time, just a stair case leading up to a solid brick wall. "How…?" Tohru asked, then noticed a small hole near the top stair where a brick had been taken out.

"Here, Kitty Kitty!" Akito laughed in a sinister, mocking voice.

Hearing this from the other side of the wall, Kyo's ears perked up. Fingering his beaded bracelet, he crawled toward the bread hole.

"Kyo?" he heard a quiet voice say through the bread hole. Kyo lay on his stomach on the floor to try to see out of the hole. He could see what were definitely candlelight, and a pair of familiar, watering eyes.

"Ah. Tohru." Kyo felt the sides of his mouth twitch and a spark of hope ignite in his stomach. If anyone could get him out, Tohru Honda could find a way. Tohru began to cry upon hearing the feeble voice of another one of her best friends.

"Four minutes," Akito decided.

"Kyo! Are you alright? You—"

"Oh stop the water works," Kyo couldn't help but say. "Tohru… how long have I been here?"

"Two years…" Tohru sobbed.

_Has it really been that long?_ "Oh."

He couldn't think of anything to say, and this made Tohru cry harder.

"Well… how have you been?" he asked lamely.

Tohru cried even harder and he felt a stab of regret in the pit of his stomach.

"Kyo… you and Yuki…" Tohru shuddered.

"He's still alive?" Kyo was surprised.

"Barely," he heard Akito snicker. "Three minutes."

"Why… wouldn't he be?" Tohru gasped.

"Well… I didn't mean anything by it! It's just that… he's not very…. He gets scared, you know?"

"Are you worried about him?"

Kyo thought for a moment about how to answer. He really hadn't given Yuki a thought since that minute. "Yes."

_These city walls ain't got no love for me_

_On the ledge of the 18th story_

_All I scream for you…_

"I need… to get you out…" Tohru cried.

"It…It shouldn't really be your responsibility... but…" Kyo wasn't sure how to answer yet again.

He needed help. Anyone's help.

Badly.

"But it has to be! I promised Yuki… I said I wouldn't save him!"

Kyo was surprised, "Why would you promise something like that?" He said, although he had meant for it to only be a thought.

"He was dying! He said he was giving up!"

Kyo couldn't help but consider that a good idea. He said nothing.

"Two minutes."

"Please don't tell me… you're giving up too?"

"I can't give up. I haven't found a way out yet.

_Come please, I'm calling_

_And all I need from you_

_Hurry, I'm falling._

_I'm falling…_

"I'm going to do whatever I can to—"

"Show me."

"…Huh?"

"Show me what you'll do."

"I don't understand…"

"Surely you meant you would do _anything_?"

"What do I need to--?"

"Attack him. Attack Akito. Kill him."

_Show me what it's like to be the last one standing_

Tohru's eyes widened in shock. "Is that the only--?"

"Yes. If you kill him, we'll be free. We'll have a new God, and we'll be free," Kyo made sure to keep his voice down.

Tohru looked down at her hands. There was no way she could _murder_ someone. It wasn't right. But… neither was being forced to live in solitude.

Was it the only way?

_Teach me wrong from right, and I'll show you what I can be_

"You guys are my best friends," Tohru sighed. "And… I… would never want to… lose you…"

She stood up and faced Akito. "I hope you know this counts as part of your ti—"

"Stop!" she shouted, cutting him off. "Let them go."

Akito laughed. "No."

"Let them go."

"Oh shut up, you stupid girl!"

"Let them _GO!_"

Tohru knocked the candle out of his hand and the flame went out as it fell to the ground. She lunged at him, attempting to pin him to the wall, but he grabbed hold of her wrists.

"This is not what you want, child," he whispered to her.

She struggled to escape his grasp. "Let them go! Free them, you monster!"

_Say it for me, _

_Say it to me, _

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth Saving Me…_

"You are powerless against me!" Akito declared. Kyo winced at the slapping sound.

"Run, Tohru! Forget us! Run away!" Kyo tried to tell her.

"No! I won't forget!"

Hot tears ran down her face as she flailed around madly, thrashing at Akito with all of her might.

"There is no room in this world for meddlesome fools. Do not contradict what you cannot change."

She screamed as she was thrown down the long flights of stairs. She didn't stop screaming until her skull hit the pavement and brick wall of the 5th floor stair case, and she felt blood trickling through her hair. Then she could no longer scream. The she was dead.

_Hurry, I'm falling_

_Come please, I'm calling_

_Hurry, I'm falling._

She didn't need to worry about keeping her promise to Yuki, because at the moment her head hit the ground, he gave up.

Knowing that there was someone who felt his existence was worthy, he died with a smile on his face.

_I'm falling…_

-

_Fin_

**_Thanks for reading..._**


End file.
